


Not So Special

by obsobing



Series: Miscellany: Fate [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Character(s), One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, basically Yoongi's a jerk, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsobing/pseuds/obsobing
Summary: The many events that led to: Sorry ;; Not Meant To Be.-I'm sorry Hoseok ㅠㅠ





	1. Neglect

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked about the events that led to Yoonseok's fallout and while I would have loved to write all the events at once (not really), patience is a virtue... is it not? :)  
> ______________  
> Edit: I included Seokjin and he's not even supposed to be in here yet so, while I cry, I'm going to change him into JinJin okay? I'm sorry if I confuse anyone ㅠㅠ
> 
> Good thing I only mention him once tho. Dx

* * *

He furrowed his brows as he watched everyone move about. There was something off about it all and he didn’t quite know what it was. Maybe it was just him being paranoid about nothing, something that occasionally happened, but he knew better.

There was a pain in his chest that he didn’t know how to deal with. Maybe it was the fact that his boyfriend hadn’t shown up yet when he had promised he would be on time… maybe it was the fact that he knew that the other had to be with Jimin since the other dancer was also not here yet and that hurt. It hurt him so much to know that Yoongi could consider Jimin more important than him when they were the ones in a relationship.

Now, he wasn’t overreacting. Sure, there were moments when he acted out in order to make things more fun but he couldn’t do that with something so serious because he wasn’t as idiotic as everyone thought him to be. He prided himself on his exceptional observational skills and said observational skills were also what helped him see the look Jimin would give them when he wasn’t attached to their hip… that look held want and need and Hoseok was honestly frightened at the thought of losing his boyfriend to someone who he had considered a close friend and almost a brother.

  
The thing was, he couldn’t really try to quell those fears when his exceptional observational skills made him realize that the two he had been thinking of so much over the past hour came home together… all while holding hands, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He knew better though. Yoongi still sometimes argued with him about holding hands in public but here he was with Jimin.

  
Biting his lip, he turned around and pretended to not have noticed anything. It was better that way… he could pretend that everything was fine and that he was not falling apart inside. **Yes** , _it was better this way._

  
He sighed as he walked out of the living room just in time to miss the other two entering from the other side. He didn’t bother to call out to anyone as he headed upstairs to his room. He wasn’t dealing with this right now. All day he had waited for something special to happen and nothing had. All day he had waited for his boyfriend to even just call. This was their weekly get-together with the rest of their friends but also so much more. Funny, the day was also reminiscent of just four days ago. It’s interesting to see just how much a seemingly special day will become nothing when no one remembers what’s so special about it.

  
He smiled tiredly as he lay down on his bed. The only place Yoongi hasn’t yet claimed because they had known better than to jump into situations like living together. Thus, this was his only safe haven from the outside world. He didn’t even have to lock his door – the normally open door was now shut and it would give away an obvious meaning to it: **DO NOT DISTURB.**

  
Humming to himself he grabbed his phone and did the only thing he could think of, which was open the window and throw it into the back alley of the house he shared with Jinwoo. He didn’t even feel anything when he heard it hit the ground harshly. Honestly, he was probably better off without it for the time being, so he headed to bed and closed his eyes as he buried his head under his pillow to drown the sounds of his friends and boyfriend out as he waited desperately for sleep to take him.

  
A lone tear trailed down his face after a long while as he mumbled to himself, “ _Happy birthday, Hoseok._ ”

* * *

 


	2. Watch It | Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo just wants Hoseok to celebrate and be happy... and he doesn't mind dragging someone else down to get that to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, originally the plan for the setting of this was meant to be a club but I changed it to a café because I realized Minhyuk isn't old enough to be allowed into them so... yeah, but just imagine a moderately sized café where they allow people to perform and have 'fun' nights, okay? Okay. 
> 
> I know I made no sense, I'm so sorry. ;n; 
> 
> I wrote the rap so whoever steals it can fight me. (ง’̀-‘́)ง (not like it's that good omg, i cri.)

* * *

“Hey, you alright?” Jinwoo asked Hoseok with a small smile, “Okay, I know you may not be but I do want to go out with you. I was busy on your birthday but maybe we should go out now? To celebrate and have fun… I don’t like seeing you all sad because of a jackass. I mean, there’s no point in sulking around Sunshine.”

 

Hoseok turned to him with a frown before sighing, “You won’t really take no for an answer, will you?”

 

“You know me all too well,” Jinwoo grinned before frowning, “Um… do you want to get a new phone?”

 

Hoseok froze for a moment before chuckling, “You noticed, huh?”

 

Jinwoo rolled his eyes, “I’m not him, Hoseok, of course I noticed. I, um, followed you when I realized you were going to your room and then I heard a loud crash in the alley and I saw it lying there. But I’m glad you took it out on your phone and nothing else.”

 

Hoseok smiled softly at his housemate and best friend as he nodded, “You’re the best… I wouldn’t mind. Do you want to do this right now or later on? I think it would be a hassle to carry the bag to the café, no?”

 

Jinwoo nodded and hummed, “Okay, get ready and we’ll go and come back. Or we could also find something to wear. I mean, no harm done in therapeutic shopping, right?”

 

Hoseok laughed lightly and threw one of the couch pillows at him, “Yah, you just want me to buy you something when I’m in a better mood.”

 

Jinwoo faked a gasp, grasping at his chest in an overly dramatic fashion, “Never in my life did I think I would be accused in such a manner!!”

 

Hoseok giggled and shook his head, walking off, “Let’s get ready then.”

 

“Don’t take too long, I need to shower too,” Jinwoo called after him and Hoseok puffed his cheeks out as he looked at the younger.

 

“Really? Fine…”

 

Jinwoo grinned widely, shaking his head at the elder and then turning back to the living room with a soft sigh, “Well… I might as well clean some more.” 

* * *

 “So, you guys got a new phone and new clothes then?” Minhyuk laughed softly, shaking his head at his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s housemate.

 

“Yah, don’t laugh at me. Your boyfriend was the one who said that his would be therapeutic. You should be telling him to watch his money or something,” Hoseok laughed before freezing as he noticed movement behind Minhyuk, “... Did someone tell them?”

 

Minhyuk grimaced and shook his head, “No… We got here and they had already been hanging out. I’m sorry, I was going to tell you but you guys got here as I was about to send you a warning. Everyone basically just got here, besides them. We could leave to another place if you wanted to?”

 

Hoseok shook his head, waving the younger off and shrugging, “No, I might as well enjoy myself. It’s not like they’ll even pay attention to what I’m doing.”

 

Jinwoo and Minhyuk frowned before heaving a sigh and nodding, “Well… should we dance?”

 

He didn’t wait for their answer and instead decided to dive straight onto the small dance floor implemented into the back of the café, next to which a stage was set. He wasn’t bluffing when he mentioned enjoying himself. He wasn’t about to wait around for Yoongi to notice him and either talk to him or ignore him, no, he was going to enjoy the night completely. 

* * *

 “How’s everyone doing tonight?!” Jinwoo yelled into the mic, pumping his hands in the air as cheers resounded throughout the building.

 

Hoseok blinked as he turned to look from his best friend to Minhyuk, “Rocky… What the hell is Jinwoo doing up there?”

 

Minhyuk shrugged, hiding a smirk, “I don’t know he mentioned wanting to perform today and seemed very excited so I just agreed. Besides, nothing is real party unless you get to outright enjoy it with everyone.”

 

Hoseok watched him closely for a moment before sighing and nodding, knowing he wouldn’t get anything else out of the younger. It was still confusing to him as to why Jinwoo would want to randomly get up on stage to perform when Hoseok hadn’t heard him practicing anything new yet but he decided not to question him too much because no one would ever fully know Jinwoo’s mind worked unless they were Minhyuk.

 

Of course, he was torn between regretting his decision of coming here when he heard Jinwoo’s lyrics. He turned to look at Minhyuk in horror but ended up laughing when the younger gave him an expectant expression, “I should have known you had something up your sleeves, both of you were too quiet this entire evening.”

 

“You know us well, Sunshine. It’s a wonder, you didn’t realize it sooner,” Minhyuk laughed and both of them exchanged smiles before focusing back on the stage, “We’re leaving right after this, by the way. You need to _completely_ enjoy yourself and you can’t do that here. Besides, half of the club will freak… especially a blond sitting over there with your other little _friend_.”

 

“What? Why-” Hoseok was interrupted as he focused on Jinwoo’s next words and tried his best not to react too much.

 

**_‘Cause at least I was taught some basic courtesy_ **

 

Hoseok watched in horror as Jinwoo interrupted his own rap to wink at the audience before sneaking in some biting words, “ _ **I**_ ** _know not to forget my own boyfriend’s birthday._** ” The audience wasted no time jumping on that, causing Hoseok to groan and hold himself back from leaving just yet. It was obvious to him that Jinwoo wasn’t done.

"Oh... that's why..." 

 

**_Maybe you oughta learn some modesty?_ **

 

**_You act as if you’re perfect,_ **

**_Though we all know you’re not really worth shit._ **

 

**_You’re delusional,_ **

**_Acting as though you aren’t egotistical._ **

 

**_You’d like to think you’re good at pretending,_ **

**_As if you didn’t already know this was gonna be ending._ **

 

**_Because for you, ignorance is bliss…_ **

**_But don’t worry, we all know who you’re gonna miss._ **

 

Hoseok blinked as Minhyuk turned to him and began to pull him away, running towards the exit. The younger’s previous words stuck in his mind as Jinwoo finished his song and gave a last announcement, “Happy birthday to my bestest of friends, Jung Hoseok!!”

 

Minhyuk laughed, stopping to allow everyone to catch sight of Hoseok and bursting into more laughter when Hoseok did a sort of bow to everyone with a cheeky smile.

 

“AYY!! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!!” That was all Hoseok could say before being led away again, the sound of cheers following him.

 

Later that night he would remember it all and grin at the notion of a horrified expression on someone’s face as he left. Honestly, the guilt he had seen… maybe it would make him seem like a bad person but he had thoroughly enjoyed it. And it was thanks to Jinwoo and Minhyuk that he had gotten to experience something as satisfying as that. He would have to thank them later but for now, he would sleep and dream about the sweetest of things. 

* * *

 


End file.
